Japanese Night, Sequel to Feeding the ARC
by pinkcat4569
Summary: At the end of Feeding the ARC, chef Rice was wondering how to keep sushi for 500 people fresh.  It seemed that Jess had planned a Japanese Night in the canteen.  This is that night.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Feeding the ARC 2: Japanese Night

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Series 5

Description: At the end of Feeding the ARC, chef Rice was wondering how to keep sushi for 500 people fresh. It seemed that Jess had planned a Japanese Night in the canteen. This is that night.

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or its characters, and write for fun. I do not own the songs.

Japanese Night

Becker arrived at the ARC and made a beeline for the control room, specifically the ADD. He wanted to see Jess. He always wanted to see her, but today was special.

"Hey, Jess," he called as he approached. She swivelled in her chair and greeted him with a bright smile.

He greeted her with a frown. "Where's the kimono?"

"What?"

"You said you were going to wear a short little kimono, and that," he said pointing to the blue top and green skirt she wore, "is not a kimono."

Jess smiled. So, she had his attention. In fact he was anticipating what she wore. She liked this a lot.

"Did I? I don't remember saying anything about a kimono," she said tapping her face like she was thinking.

Becker scowled. Jess giggled.

"You are so funny," she said. "I am going to wear my kimono, but not now, later when we actually have Japanese Night."

"You're going to change into it tonight?"

"Yes, Becker. I promise."

Becker frowned and walked away, grumbling.

Jess turned her chair back toward the ADD, and chuckled. She had Becker's interest. She could scarcely believe it, but it was true. At least for today, and for the sake of a short, little kimono, Becker was interested in her.

The day went excrutiatingly slow. Jess couldn't wait until 6 pm but she was also scared that an alert would occur. There had better not be any anomalies and ruin her night. It had been her idea, and Bernie, Chef Bernard Rice, that is, had agreed to it.

He was making sushi and tempura (seafood and vegetables fried in a special batter.). Jess had requested prawn tempura, for Becker, and Bernie had already decided on shrimp and squid tempura. Bernie was also serving yakizakana, which translated means grilled fish. There would also be lots of rice, chicken teriyaki, and of course, sake.

While Bernie handled the menu, Jess handled the decorating. She planned to sneak out at 4pm to start transforming the canteen into Japan. She had lots of ideas. She had spent the weeks researching, planning and hunting for just the right decorations. It was going to be beautiful.

Finally, it was 4pm. Jess tiptoed past Lester's office.

"Miss Parker, where do you think you are going?"

She was busted. She straightened up, and said, "To Japan."

"I'm not amused, Parker, get back to work."

"I can't. I have to decorate the canteen for tonight."

Lester groaned, "Is that tonight? I don't know what possessed me to allow you to go through with this. It's a waste of money, time, and...fish."

Jess giggled.

Lester sighed. "Oh, well, I suppose it is too late to cancel it. You may go."

Jess smiled, and left, as Lester called after her, "What's the name of the holiday we're celebrating again?"

He immediately called Bernie. "Oh, hello Bernie. James Lester. I want to know one thing and one thing only. How much sake have you got? That much? The good stuff, you say. Oh, it's very alcoholic, is it? Good, good. Yes, see you tonight, oh and happy japanese day."

Jess walked into the canteen. She could smell the teriyaki, and the fish grilling. It was divine. Jess got to work. She postioned small cherry blossom trees and bamboo plants throughout the canteen. Orchids sat on the tables. Small, indoor fountains were at various focal points. She hung some reproduction Japanese paintings on the walls. These were delicate scrolls with the unmistakeable flair of asian art—the fine lines; delicate brush strokes; muted, natural colors; and natural subjects, like mountain slopes, cherry blossoms, and rivers.

She heard a clamor from the kitchen, like metal pans hitting the floor, which is probably what it was. She then heard some cursing followed by yelling.

She cautiously peered into the kitchen. It was mad. People running around, bumping into each other. There was a lot of smoke in the air. Jess saw piles of carrots, snow peas, onions, and broccoli being washed and diced. There was an assembly line for the sushi. Giant tubs were filled with more ice than Jess had ever seen. The fish sat in these icy tubs waiting to be cut up. Then, avocado and cucumber were added to some and rolled in kelp. Once the kelp packets were formed they went back into the cold refrigerator.

Jess heard Bernie warn his staff to keep checking the temperature of the fish. Several times she heard him say, "get that fish in the fridge, snap to it people." Jess understood his concern. The fish for shushi would not be cooked so Bernie had to be extra careful that it was safe to eat.

"Hello, Miss Parker," said Bernie pleasantly, but he did seem a little frazzled.

"Hi. I don't want to get in your way. I was just curious."

Bernie smiled. "We're a little hectic now, but don't worry. We'll put it all together for you."

Jess smiled her winning smile, as another metal clatter reverberated through the kitchen. Bernie winced. "Pardon me Miss Parker." Jess nodded to him, and then she heard, "What are you guys doing? How many pots can we drop today?"

Jess retreated from the kitchen. She gave the canteen a final look, and heard commotion outside the canteen entrance.

"Careful you guys. Don't hit the wall! Careful, this equipment is expensive, and I'm sure you don't want to pay for it."

Jess watched as a huge stereo-looking thing was pushed into the canteen.

"Yay," she exclaimed. "The karaoke machine is here!"

Several ARC maintenance men pushed the behemoth into the canteen and shoved it where Jess instructed them.

"Oh, thank you, very much," she said to the breathless men. They smiled at her. "Make sure you come back later," she cried after them. "There's going to be sushi and teriyaki!"

It was now about 5:30 and the canteen staff set up for service. Jess gave the canteen a final glance then she off she went to get ready.

End part one


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Feeding the ARC 2: Japanese Night

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Series 5

Description: At the end of Feeding the ARC, chef Rice was wondering how to keep sushi for 500 people fresh. It seemed that Jess had planned a Japanese Night in the canteen. This is that night.

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or its characters, and write for fun. I do not own the songs.

Japanese Night Chapter 2

Becker paced inside the canteen. He winced at the the off-key singing behind him.

Abby and Connor were warming up the karaoke machine with their rendition of Sonny and Cher's , "I've got you, Babe."

"Babe, I got you, Babe."

"I got you, babe."

"I got you, babe."

"Stop it!" screamed Becker. "I can't take anymore !" He clamped his hands over his ears.

"Well, that was rather rude," said Connor once the music stopped.

"He's just upset that Jess isn't here, in her little kimono," teased Abby.

Becker shot her a death glare. "Don't push it, Abigail."

Connor and Abby exploded into laughter.

Steps were heard outside the canteen, and Becker turned expectantly, to see...Matt and Emily. He grumbled and stomped away. At Emily's frown, Abby explained, "Don't take it personal, Em. You're just not Jess Parker."

"Ah," said Emily. "I do apologize Captain, but I enjoy being myself."

Matt grinned, and kissed her on the cheek. "I enjoy it too."

Becker shot them all evil stares, which just made them laugh more.

Bernie burst through the kitchen doors. "Welcome! It's nice to see you. Dinner will be out momentarily. Where is Miss Parker?"

Abby smirked, "That's what the Captain would like to know."

Matt and Connor stifled laughs, and Bernie could not contain a smile. Becker simple glared.

"Konbanwa," said a soft, happy voice behind them.

Everyone turned to see Jess. Becker's eyes practically popped out of his head. It was definitely a sight worth waiting for.

Jess stood in a short kimono, that ended halfway up her thighs. The traditional long sleeves were replaced with sleeves that stopped at her elbows. She had a thick, purple sash tied around her waist, in the style of an obi, the sash traditionally worn with a kimono. It was much smaller than a traditional obi. The kimono itself had a light lavender background. A print ran across it, as if it had been painted like delicate cherry blossoms and the soft blue waters of a stream. It was delicate, feminine, and softly colorful.

Her hair was in a bun on the top of her head, and stuck through the bun were purple painted chopsticks decorated with emerald jewels. Her makeup was soft- light green eyeshadow, pink cheeks, and a bright pink lipstick. Her shoes, high heels naturally, were bright green.

"Konbanwa," said Jess once again..

"Huh?" replied Connor.

Jess smiled. "I said 'good evening' in Japanese. Kohn-bahn-wa."

"Um, kahn-bun-waha' to you too, Jess," said Connor, making Jess giggle.

The others tried to return her greeting, adding to the host of bad pronucnications. "Can-bon-we," was Abby's attempt. Emily did fairly well with 'Come-bon-wah." Matt wasn't even trying as he mumbled, 'conbonwu,' in one syllable, and Becker, well, Becker said nothing. He just stared.

It was the way he stared, that had Jess' attention. Becker started at her legs, which he often did, then went up and focused on the kimono. Finally, he found her face, and for a moment just looked at her. Then he smiled and blushed a little.

It was the pink in his cheeks that made Jess' cheeks go the same way. She bent her head slightly, as she blushed more, and that made Becker blush more. Finally Becker spoke, but is was soft and emotional.

"You look beautiful, truly beautiful," he said, barely louder than a whisper.

"Thank you, Captain," she said simply. They continued to stare at each other until the world came back into focus with some bad singing.

"I think I love you," sang Connor to the old David Cassidy song, staring right at Jess and Becker as the pair turned lobster red. "So what am I so afraid of," he continued, people smirked, "I'm afraid that I'm not sure of, a love there is no cure for... I think I love …."

Suddenly, the karaoke went dead. Becker smirked as he held the plug up.

"Very mature, Becker," said Connor.

Becker walked over, offered Jess his arm, and moved toward the food. "Be thankful I didn't shoot it...or you Connor."

"I don't feel like singing anymore," said Connor suddenly. He left the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Bernie announced. There were maybe twenty people now in the canteen, and Bernie could see a steady stream coming through the door. "For your dining enjoyment, we have sushi rolls, stuffed with avocado, rice and cucumber wrapped in kelp. We also have three types of tempura: shrimp, prawn, and squid."

Bernie noticed how Becker smirked and looked at Jess when Bernie had said prawn. He also noticed several people, including Connor made a rather unpleasant face at the mention of squid. "We also have chicken teriyaki, and yakizakana, or grilled fish. Please enjoy, and also, may we have a small round of applause for your hostess this evening, Miss Parker."

Everyone clapped, Abby and Connor yelled her name, and Jess blushed bright red. It had been her idea, and yes, she did the decorating, but she never presumed to think of herself as hostess. Of course, she was a natural gabber.

She couldn't help herself, and throughout the evening she found herself talking with people, telling them why she chose a certain painting, where she found her kimono, how much she loved japanese food, and how sake made her a little nutty.

Bernie and his staff were happy. They were not experts in this cuisine at all. Bernie cooked all styles of food, of course, but this was out of his comfort zone. The food, however, was a smash hit. Matt Anderson single-handedly devoured the squid tempura.

"Do you think he knows what it is?" asked Connor.

"No, probably not," said Abby.

"Then let's not tell him," added Bernie. The three of them smiled and agreed on silence. Bernie still had no idea why so many dishes seemed to be a mystery to Anderson, even common things like shepherd's pie, but tonight his ignorance proved helpful to Bernie's bottom line—no squid wasted.

The sushi, teriyaki, and grilled fish were popular as expected. The tempura did well too, with Becker and Jess making a huge dent in the prawn variety. As for the sake, well, let's just say that Japanese night got very...jolly.

The night was informal, and people were mingling, it was hard to keep tabs on who was where. Bernie didn't even realize Lester had joined the party until he heard Lester's voice.

Lester was singing, and it was a rather surprising choice of song.

"This is why...this is why...this is why I'm hot," sang Lester. He was singing the words of MIMS song, "This is Why I'm Hot," but Lester's posh tones didn't translate well into hip-hop. To be fair, he wasn't trying.

"I'm hot because I'm...fly, fly?' What the hell does that mean? Oh, sorry... 'You ain't because you're not...this is why ….this is why'...what a stupid song," said Lester, mid-song, "This is why I'm hot."

The audience gave him a rousing round of applause, but Lester did notice a lot of red faces. Apparently his little stroll into the world of hip-hop caused his employees to burst into fits of laughter.

As soon as Bernie stopped laughing, and composed himself properly he brought out the one and only request that Lester had made.

"Ah, sake," said Lester, rubbing his hands together. "I should have had this before that little performance, I think." Bernie smiled, disappeared for a moment, and came back with a plate full of Japanese yummies. "Oh, of course, you would make me eat, Chef Bernard. Very well, but keep the sake coming."

Jess was now onstage. Becker couldn't take his eyes off her. A sixties classic began playing, and Jess began singing, quiet well actually. "Soldier boy...Oh, my little soldier boy...I'll be good to you...You were my first love and you'll be my last love..."

There were amused glances galore, smirks a-plenty, and of course, it was all directed at the song-bird and her soldier boy. Becker, for his part, sat with his chin on his hand, propped up on the table by his elbow. She had him entranced, helped by the sake, no doubt. He wore a suitably smitten grin, and looked exactly like a love-sick teenager. It was adorable.

"Soldier boy...oh, my little soldier boy..." Jess finished her song, and there was an awesome few seconds of silence, and then heartfelt applause in appreciation.

"Wow, Jess. That was brilliant," said Abby.

"Vey nice, indeed," said Emily. "I had no idea you were such a songstress."

Becker smiled at her. "It was beautiful, Jess."

Jess blushed.

End of Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Feeding the ARC 2: Japanese Night

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Series 5

Description: At the end of Feeding the ARC, chef Rice was wondering how to keep sushi for 500 people fresh. It seemed that Jess had planned a Japanese Night in the canteen. This is that night.

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or its characters, and write for fun. I do not own the songs.

Japanese Night Chapter 3

"Your turn Action Man," said Connor, attempting to push him toward the karaoke machine.

"I don't sing, Connor."

"Come on, Becker. Everyone is singing," agreed Matt.

"You haven't," said Becker.

"Oops," muttered Matt. Matt gulped down more sake, and made a deal with Becker. "If I sing, you sing," he said and passed the sake.

Emily joined Matt onstage.

"That's not fair!" cried Becker. "No one said you could sing with someone."

"No one said I couldn't, mate." Matt smiled widely.

A slow country ballad played. "Islands in the Stream, that is what we are..." they sang together.

"Never mind," said Becker, rolling his eyes at the sentimental love song, while Jess giggled and hit his arm.

The sake was flowing, everyone was giggling, the food was gobbled up, and the time had come. Becker was going to sing.

"Hush! Everybody quiet," yelled Connor. The room shushed. "Go on. We're ready, Action Man," said Connor happily.

Becker took the microphone, and looked at Jess. Jess smiled.

Becker scrolled through the choices of song. He scrolled, and scrolled, and scrolled.

"Just choose something!" screamed the audience.

Becker smirked, and made a selection. A bluesy-country song played. Everyone looked around, confused. This was Becker's choice?

Becker sang along, "I hear the train a comin' ...It's rollin round the bend,"

No one recognized the song, so finally Jess looked at the song selection screen, "Fulsom Prison Blues, by Johnny Cash," she read. Some of the people had heard it, some had not. Jess had not. Becker's low voice suited the song, probably because Johnny Cash had a low, gravelly voice. Everyone thought it was an odd pick. Then came the chorus:

"My mama told me son, don't ever play with guns...I shot a man in Reno, Just to watch him die..."

Then his choice made sense. Jess didn't particularly like it. Couldn't he have sang a nice duet with her, or maybe a love song?

Everyone clapped for Becker, especially the soldiers.

"What's wrong Jess?" asked Becker.

"You're song, it was kind of icky," said Jess.

"Sorry," he said, but his smile said that he wasn't really. "I don't do love songs."

Jess stuck her tongue out at him.

Bernie took the microphone, singing a medley of Beatles favorites. Jess and Becker, Matt and Emily, and Abby and Connor all danced along.

The Japanese Night when on and on into the night. It was unfortunate, but the ARC staff got pretty drunk off the sake. Connor, Matt and Becker all sang a barely recognizable "Save the World, Get the Girl" by the King Blues. Abby, Emily, and Jess sang "Cause I'm a Woman! W-O-M-A-N."

Finally, Becker, clearly sloshed, took the microphone, "This song...is...dedicated to ….Jess Parker," he was so drunk he could barely get the words out. Then he started singing, "Lady," by Kenny Rogers.

Jess was crying.

At the end of the song, Jess ran up and Becker hugged her. They began kissing, and finally Bernie decided they needed a chaperon. Jess was taken over by Abby and Emily where she soon fell into girl talk, forgetting the hot and heavy makeout session with Becker.

Becker hugged Bernie and told him what an excellent chef and good friend he was. Bernie began to worry that the sake was too strong and he had ordered too much of it. Japanese Night was devolving into a frat party.

Lester was getting smashed, Jess was tipsy. Becker hugged everybody. Connor slept on the floor under one of the tables. Matt was crying, saying how much he loved Emily. Emily was at the microphone singing every Taylor Swift song she could find. Only Abby, although she was tipsy too, was still on her toes, and more or less lucid.

"I think its time to call it a night," she said, looking at her plastered co-workers.

"I think that might be prudent," said Bernie.

Bernie took the lead, they were all in his canteen, so he was the boss, and he had to make sure everyone got home safely. Several of the soldiers, techs, and medics had remained sober, not by choice, but in case there was an anomaly. Their shift was nearly over, so Bernie asked them to drive people home after the shift changed.

The sober staff members divided up the smashed party goers and made sure they all made it home. Matt and Emily went quietly, as did Connor, once he was woken up, but Jess and Becker didn't want to let go of each other. Abby finally had to bodily drag her from Becker. It was kind of sad, Becker finally confessing his love for her, and being so smashed that he probably wouldn't remember it. Jess probably wouldn't either.

Bernie and his staff had been clearing up while the party was going on, so they left soon after the partiers. Bernie prepped for tomorrow, did his paperwork, and arranged for maintenance to return the karaoke machine first thing in the morning.

It had been a fun night but he hoped Miss Parker wasn't fond of any other cuisine. The thought of a 'Spanish Night' or 'German Night' terrified him. He placed the 'closed' sign out, and looked at the dark canteen.

"Sayonara," he said, yawning. It was past time to go home, but he had one last job. He glanced over at the snoring mass slumped in the corner, Lester. Bernie would tak the director of the ARC home himself. Bernie hoisted Lester into his arms, and dragged him out.

Lester mumbled in his sleep, "This is why I'm hot."

The next morning, Bernie was at his post at the counter, greeting the morning diners. He was serving few actual breakfasts that morning, just lots of coffee. There were a lot of hang-overs.

Becker walked in slowly, his dark shades on. Jess Parker strolled in, losing her balance slightly as the bright lights of the canteen hit her eyes. Bernie noticed she wasn't as tall today, and looked to her feet. She wore flats. As shaky as her walk to the counter was, it was probably a good idea.

"Morning," she said softly.

Becker grunted.

"Good Morning," said Bernie pleasantly. "What can I get for you?"

"Coffee," grumbled Becker.

"Coffee," said Jess.

Bernie noticed that neither one was very talkative.

"How are the both of you this morning?" he asked.

"Fine,' said Jess, clearly lying.

Becker grunted.

Bernie smiled. "Too much sake?"

Becker groaned loudly, and gripped his head. Jess said nothing.

"Do you remember last evening at all?" asked Bernie.

"After I started drinking sake? No," said Jess.

Becker grunted.

Bernie smiled, and let them go. He noticed that while neither one was very communicative, they did sit together. At one point, Bernie even saw Becker rubbing Jess' temples. It was adorable.

Lester staggered in, shoved his coffee cup at Bernie, and pointed to his head. Bernie poured the coffee, and presented him with pain medicine.

"Maybe I should pass these out this morning," he mumbled. He did go over and hand a couple to Jess which she gratefully took.

Becker declined the pills but took two more cups of coffee.

"Well," said Bernie, "I guess last night was a mistake."

Becker's eyebrow went up. "Bernie, if you feel this bad in the morning, the rule is you had one hell of a good time the night before. That's why you can't remember it."

Bernie chuckled.

"No, Bernie," said Jess, "I think Japanese Night was a success, and maybe next time I'll remember more of it."

She realized she was being stared at. Becker and Bernie looked at her in alarm.

"Next time?" they said in unison and in horror.

The End


End file.
